A Lot to be Thankful For
by Gin
Summary: The senior staff of the Excaliber gets together for Thanksgiving dinner. Set after Restoration.


Disclaimer: New Frontier belongs to Peter David, John Ordovar, and more people than my tired brain will think of right now. Don't sue, I'm just borrowing, I promise to do no harm. 

Author's Notes: Just a little holiday piece. Review are always nice (hint, hint)

Summary: Everyone gets together for Thanksgiving dinner. What are they thankful for? 

***

A Lot to be Thankful For

***

  
  


"More turkey anyone?" asked Robin, holding up the platter.

  
  


"Sure!" Mark agreed instantly, reaching for more of the bird. 

  
  


"How many helpings is that Mark?" Elizabeth asked innocently while she and Robin suppressed grins of amusement. "Are you trying to eat more than Mac?"

  
  


"Hey!" Mac protested, "I've only had three," which only caused many of the others to laugh as well.

  
  


"Four," Mark answered without remorse. "Can I have some more Jello?"

  
  


"How can you eat that much and not gain weight? Robin asked in dismay.

  
  


"It's a male thing Chesh," Morgan answered. "They've been doing it for centuries. "Just watch, in a little bit, Mark and the captain will be passed out on the couch."

  
  


"Tradition's tradition," the helmsman laughed.

  
  


"Why are we doing this again?" questioned Si Cwan.

  
  


"It's tradition Cwan," Kally answered, rolling her eyes. She had spent much of the day with the others and thought she understood the holiday. "The humans have this holiday to celebrate everything that they are thankful for."

  
  


"Are we following tradition? Then everyone has to say something that they are thankful for from this last year. Who wants to start?" asked Burgy.

  
  


When no one volunteered, Robin sighed, and said "Fine, I'll do it." She thought about it for a moment before answering. "For family. That we can see unpleasant revelations, get past them, and be able to work together. Soleta?"

  
  


"This is pointless," the science officer protested. "But, I am thankful to know that I can trust people," she answered, with a slight glance towards Elizabeth.

  
  


"For pleasant memories," was Morgan's curious sentiment.

  
  


"For family," Si Cwan offered; Kally smiled slightly, nodding her head in agreement.

  
  


"For hope," Kally offered. "That those who are dead, do not stay dead."

  
  


"My turn?" asked Burgy with a smile. "I'm thankful for Selar and that she was able to accept us as a family. And I'm very thankful for Xyon." S/he said, holding Xyon while Selar ate.

  
  


When pushed, Selar answered, "I am thankful that everyone is healthy and does not need my medical expertise."

She looked slightly puzzled at the following laughs.

  
  


"Kebron?" asked Elizabeth, when the Brikar made no move offer his insight. He had been hard to convince to come, but to the surprise of everyone, he did. 

  
  


"Shoes."

  
  


"Shoes?" asked Mark with a slight chuckle. "You're thankful for shoes?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Okay. I'm thankful for all of this food. And for the chips Si Cwan and Kally brought. Yeah, those too. They're great," was Mark's. "Pass the chips, please," he requested. Everyone laughed while Kally complied, handing him the dish. "Hey Kally, pass me the Jello too!"

  
  


That brought them around to Moke. "For my dad," he answered around a mouthful of turkey.

  
  


That brought them to the Calhouns. Elizabeth answered first.

  
  


"For second chances," she said simply.

  
  


"Hear, hear!" agreed Mac, taking his wife's hand in his own, their wedding bands shining. "For second chances... and something to come home too."

  
  


"Cranberries?" Si Cwan asked no one in particular, a few minutes later, holding up the odd colored food and staring at it intently. "You actually eat something of this color?"

  
  


"Try the blue Jello," Mark suggested. "It's not only blue, it jiggles. J-E-LL-O."

  
  


The laughs that followed were echoed during the evening as the people enjoyed each other's company and the not so common peace that was offered for the night.

***


End file.
